Vehicle door checks are utilized to hold vehicle doors in an open position with respect to an associated vehicle body so as to facilitate driver and passenger ingress and egress. Prior patents that were noted by an investigation conducted in connection with the present invention are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 1,918,652 Marbach; U.S. Pat. No. 2,131,339 Valletta; U.S. Pat. No. 2,232,986 Westrope; U.S. Pat. No. 2,268,976 Westrope; U.S. Pat. No. 2,291,412 Schonitzer; U.S. Pat. No. 2,523,088 Beyer; U.S. Pat. No. 2,677,851 Beyer; U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,779 Allen; U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,770 Etnyre; U.S. Pat. No. 2,934,783 Johnson; U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,166 Allen; U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,064 Brockhaus; U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,273 Hurst, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,146 Brockhaus; U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,596 Arlauskas; U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,718 Brockhaus; U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,918 Brockhaus; U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,016 Brockhaus; U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,567 Brockhaus et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,715 Beckwith; U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,940 Brockhaus; U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,623 Brockhaus; U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,221 Tolle et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,103 Tolle et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,091 Kluting; U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,009 Brockhaus; U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,689 Brockhaus; U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,785 Tolle et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,100 Flowers et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,263 Tolle; U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,144 Tolle; U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,010 Gignac et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,991 Carswell; U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,016 Kulot et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,850 Lenzke; U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,935 Heinemann et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,634 Zanetti; U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,777 Gruber; U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,344 Lee; U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,421 Kluting; U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,037 Tolle et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,361 Tolle et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,150 Venier; U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,966 Busch; U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,287 Hosken et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,869 Lotz; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,556 Kluting; and also by German Offenlegungsschrift 24 15 887.